How To Become a Super Villian
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: A young dimension conqueror, Dimitri Aosis, has discovered that, well, he stinks. This is how he first became a true super villian. DB/DBZ crossover. PG for violence, humor to appear after Ch2.
1. Step One: Leave the Readers in Suspense

Disclaimer:  
Andrew: I.. um.. wait.. what was I disclaiming again?  
  
Dimitri: That you are too pathetic to own Dragon Ball/DBZ.  
  
Andrew: Oh yeah! I do not own the Dragon Ball series, that  
was it!  
  
Dimitri: I can't believe YOU'RE the host..  
  
Violet: I can't believe it's not butter!  
  
Andrew: I can't believe you turned a disclaimer into that!  
  
Dimitri: I can't believe you're saying I can't believe.  
  
Andrew: I can't believe you said I can't believe.  
  
Dimitri: I can't believe I said that either.. D'oh I can't believe I did it again! ..  
ARGH!! I can't believe I just -- ARGH, I can't believe I-- ARRRGH!!  
  
Violet: Uh, l-let's hurry up before Dimitri loses his sanity.  
  
Dimitri: I can't believe I can't stop saying I can't believe! Argh, I can't believe  
I just said it two more times!  
  
Gohan: I can't believe you can't count..  
  
  
  
  
SuMmArY:  
Now if I told you the summary I'd give away the plot!  
... Eh, who cares? Takes place starting in the DB series  
then drags into the DBZ series. Some behind-the-scenes  
crap that I bet you didn't think could happen.  
If you were too lazy to read the summary before clicking,  
I'm not gonna repeat myself, so nyeh nyeh =P  
  
  
  
MAY THE FANFICTION STORY OFFICIALLY BEGIN!!!  
  
  
  
[How To Be a Super Villian]  
[Chapter One]  
[Leave Readers in Suspense]  
  
  
  
  
  
Colonel Violet snickered as she ran out of the Red Ribbom Army's  
headquarters. It had been all too easy to rob them blind in this  
moment of chaos. However, by the time she had found her way out,  
the base was about to be blown to bits by a huge missile.  
  
She dashed as fast as she could as she reached the exit, and  
was forced to a halt by 30 armed and loyal red ribbon army  
soldiers. Violet scowled and, not to be stopped by some  
pathetic creatures as these, she snapped one's neck in two  
with a powerful kick and twirled around, dislocating six  
others' jawbones - but she had already been surrounded with  
lasers and guns pointed at her. "Colonel Violent, you stand  
accused of treachery to the Red Ribbon Army, and theft of  
3.5 billion zenny. As punishment of these crimes, you are  
hereby to be executed. Have you any last words?"  
  
As soon as he said this, she spat in his face and kicked several  
guards that were holding her back in spots I can't mention in fear  
of losing my PG rating, and made a run for it - but let's face it,  
twenty men with machine guns all firing at you simultaneously?  
It'd take a miracle to survive, and quite frankly, a miracle didn't  
take place. Need I say more?  
  
"I.. I can't believe this is the end.." she said as everything  
turned black.   
  
"It doesn't have to be." came out a cold, yet gentle voice,  
the last thing Violet heard before she slipped away..  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
"I love leaving you in suspense! ^_^  
Ok ok so maybe I'm not ...  
But um.. Keep checked, the second chapter  
will be up whenever I get my lazy butt up.  
Or maybe there won't be a second chapter o_O  
Add the story to your favorites or something just  
in case, you never know! (like I'd end a fic  
like that. Oy. XP)" 


	2. Step Two: Find a Young Hostage

Disclaimer:  
Andrew: Yeah yeah, I don't own DB or DBZ. Bleh. If I   
did however I would be so rich I could by the oceans!  
I could buy Antarctica! I .. I could.. I could by a whole  
lot of video games!!  
  
Dimitri: Dork.  
  
Andrew: Feh, let's just move on.  
  
Violet: Jeeze, I died last time. I have yet to see  
humor in this story.  
  
Andrew: Have patience or you'll be marrying  
Master Roshi in this fic!  
  
Violet: *shuts up*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[How to Become a Super Villian]  
[Chapter Two]  
[Find a Young Hostage]  
  
  
  
  
Violet woke up to a warm ocean breeze, graoning..  
then she suddenly jumped up as she remembered what  
had happened, and looked around quickly. She was  
on an island, of some sort, with no sign of land in any  
direction; the sun reflecting off the sand was nearly  
blinding so she turned around and looked behind her  
at the forest behind her. "Where.. where am I?" she  
wondered outloud. ".. am I.. dead?"  
"I certainly hope not." said a voice behind her that  
made her scream. She turned around, scowled,  
and slapped the guy behind her that said that. ".. ow."  
"Who are you?" Violet asked in a rather annoyed  
tone of voice. The young man behind her chuckled  
a bit; he wore a long black trenchcoat that touched  
the ground, black boots - heck, everything he wore  
was black.   
"The name's Dimitri. And you?"  
"Colonel Violet." she said coldly.  
"Colonel? Of what army?" Dimitri asked, feigning  
curiosity.   
"Of the Red Ribbon army, idiot!" she said, getting  
more annoyed; she knew she'd betrayed the army,  
and they knew it too, but news of Red Ribbon's fall  
couldn't have gotten around that fast.  
  
"Red Ribbon? I read about them in the  
history books, m'lady. They are gone." Dimitri said  
carelessly.   
"How did you know that!?"  
"Easy, they've been dead for years now.  
And so have you."  
Violet gasped. "What do you mean?"  
"You were killed. Don't you remember?"  
"Ok, mr. know it all, if I'm dead, then  
how could I be standing here?"  
"I revived you." Dimitri said proudly. Violet  
looked at him for a moment before bursting  
out in a fit of laughter. Dimitri scowled, held  
his hand towards the ocean, and yelled as a devistating wave of force  
split a canyon in the ocean for as far as the eye could see. He  
then turned to face an awestruck Violet. "You  
believe me now?"  
"No. For all I know, you could be dead, as well,  
or this could all be some dream and I haven't really  
died yet."  
"You question things to much, m'lady." Dimitri  
sighed. "Here, I'll show you.." He snapped his fingers  
and she suddenly appeared amist a large city.  
  
"What the.." she said, looking around. Dimitri appeared  
nearby. "Ok, now I know I'm dreaming." she said, before some  
punk on a bike flew by, knocking her down. Then realization  
hit her as she hit the ground; she wasn't dead, or dreaming;  
this was all real.  
"Believe me now?" Dimitri said, helping her up.  
"Yeah, I guess so.." she sighed, looking around her,  
taking in the sights of the city for the first real time. ".. hmm,  
you wouldn't happen to've saved my money as well..?"  
"But of coarse, Violet." Dimitri laughed. He picked Violet  
up, despite her defiance to the idea, and teleported the both  
of them to a huge castle, in a room full of gold, silver, and jewelry.  
He handed her the sacks of cash she stole a while back.   
  
"Thanks. I'm outta here." she said, running down a hallway  
towards light; obviously an exit. Suddenly a wall appeared in  
front of her out of nowhere. She skidded to a halt and turned around  
as Dimitri walked up to her. "What's the big idea!?"  
"Easy. You get your money, and in return, you stay here."  
"What!?"  
"You heard me." Dimitri said, petting a black cat that  
climbed up onto his shoulder. "This is where you live now.  
All of your old belongings have been nicely arranged  
in a comfortable room upstairs."  
"You can't do this to me!!" she yelled, lunging at  
him. He sidestepped into the wall and disappeared,  
reappearing beside her from the other wall.  
"The walls have changed so if you go straight,  
you will find your room and a nice meal prepared." he  
said, disappearing as her fist flew at him, missing and  
hitting the wall. Violet cringed, rubbing her sore knuckles  
as she grudgingly walked down the hallway to  
her new living quarters..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: "Ok so it isn't that funny yet, but it'll  
get better. Do you people hate me yet? Oh  
and trust me, it DOES have DBZ in it. In fact,  
they're in the time line of DBZ right now.  
Will Violet try to escape? Will Dimitri  
try to not be a jerk? Will love blossom?  
Will they take over the planet? Will I ever  
shut up?! Find out next time! Please  
review I beg of you!!" 


	3. Step Three: Come Up With a Dastardly Plo...

Disclaimer:  
Andrew: "Now for everyone's favorite part.. The Disclaimer!"  
  
Dimitri: "Because our budget dries us out enough, we don't  
need lawyers trying to squeeze more cash out of us."  
  
Andrew: "Alright then. I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR ANY  
CHARACTERS IN IT."  
  
Dimitri: "I wouldn't mind owning Violet.."  
  
Violet: "!!!" *slaps Dimitri*  
  
Dimitri: "Ow."  
  
Andrew: "So, what acts of idiocy are to take place today?"  
  
Gohan: "Y'mean other than Dimitri getting slapped... again?"  
  
Dimitri: "Grr..."  
  
Andrew: "Yeah, yeah, other than that. Let's move on to  
the next episode shall we?"  
  
Dimitri: **strangles Gohan as the fic begins**  
  
  
[How to Become a Super Villian]  
[Chapter Three]  
[Come Up with a Dastardly Plot]  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Dimitri sat at the  
kitchen table in a grand dining room, reading  
a book entitled "How to Become a Super Villian."  
(A/N: I ran out of titles. Ugh.) and got to the  
third chapter. "Alright.. step three.. come up  
with a dastardly plot.. let's see, why would I  
commit myself to a life of villiany.." He looked  
up as he heard a faint meow. "Moonlight, would  
you go check on our dear guest for me? She  
needs to eat supper." The cat nodded and  
dashed out of the room and up the stairs as  
the hallway changed to allow passage to  
the kitchen and the library. The feline  
transformed into a half cat boy of about 10 years  
of age and ran into Violet's quarters.  
  
  
(five minutes later...)  
  
  
  
"The only way I'm going down there is if  
you drag my cold dead body!!" Violet yelled,  
hurling weights and other thigns at the poor  
half feline as it frantically scrambled out  
of the room, the door slamming behind him.  
  
  
"Well?" Dimitri asked the horrified little  
cat as it staggared breathlessly into the  
kitchen. "I'm guessing it didn't go well." The  
feline collapsed. Dimitri sighed and stood up,  
walking out of the room and up the long  
corridor to Violet's room, a tray of food appearing  
in his hand. He reached up to open the door,  
then stopped himself as a large shield appeared  
in one hand. Satisfied with the safety measure,  
Dimitri opened the door and stepped into the  
room, holding the shield up as a vase slammed  
into it in mere seconds.  
  
  
"And I thought you'd like that vase." Dimitri  
chuckled as he walked into the room, placing the  
tray of food down on her nightstand. "Why are  
you being so difficult?" Dimitri said to a glaring  
Violet.  
"How do you expect me to act to someone  
who just kidnapped me and put me in this  
prison!?" she yelled.  
"Prison? My dear, if you want to be in a  
real prison just tell me. You've got the best  
room in the castle."  
"Then why aren't there any windows?"  
"A safety measure, to keep you from, well,  
escaping." shrugged Dimitri. "But so long as you  
don't make a horrid plot to run away, you can  
have anything you want." He snapped his fingers  
and windows opened up on two of the walls, as  
one wall split open into curtains, leading to a balcony  
that overlooked the sea (it's currently sunset) and the  
entire island. Then he waved his hand up as a stone  
panel arose from the ground with the outline of a  
hand on it. "Place your hand on this at nightfall." Dimitri  
said. "It should help you not feel quite so trapped."  
Violet looked thankful to all of this but hit it as best  
as she could, when she noticed a book in Dimitri's  
hand. "How to become a supervillian?" she laughed.  
"You're telling me you're plotting to be a villian, and  
you're this nice to your prisoners?"  
"Well if you'd rather, there's a nice cell full of  
rotting corpses ordered off of E-Bay.."  
"No, no, that's fine, I'll stick to being tormented  
up here." she shrugged, walking outside to the  
balcony. Dimitri nodded and walked out and back  
downstairs. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he  
shouted, "I got it!! The perfect plot!!" He then  
cleared his throat and stood up on the table,  
practicing his menacing villian voice.  
  
"From this day forward, I will strive to  
take over all televisions in the world and force  
them to watch cartoons made by ME! And I  
will buy all rights to video games and use them  
to make my cartoons!!" He laughed sinisterly,  
then slowly stopped as his feline lackey looked  
at him like he was a complete idiot.  
Dimitri coughed. "Or I could just stick with the  
classic take over the world deal. That sounds  
good enough." shrugged Dimitri. "But I'll need  
a lot more lackeys. Oh Mooonliiight? Wanna  
help me test the cloning machine?" Dimitri said,  
as the cat yelped and ran away. "Hey! You  
come back here!" yelled Dimitri. "The only time  
it went wrong was when that turtle was turned  
inside out!! But that was only once, what's to  
be afraid of!?" The sorceror tripped and fell  
on his face, and the book fell open to the  
next page. It read;  
  
"Step Three, part B; once you've come up with your  
sinister plot, see Index to find how to prepare."  
  
  
"Hmm.." Dimitri said, turning the pages quickly.  
"Worldwide stinkbombs.. complete mind control, ooh,  
that's a good one.. let's see, T, T... Toilet blasting..  
Threatening Blackmail.. Here it is, taking over the  
world.." Dimitri flipped the pages back to the  
Taking Over the World thing. The text read;  
  
  
"Taking over the world; Before you begin, villian  
under training, you must do the following; Build  
up an army of loyal followers, give them all weapons,  
but not strong enough weapons that they could  
overthrow you, and, the hardest part of all,"  
  
  
Dimitri scoffed at those words. "What could be  
harder than all that?" .. Curiously, he read on.  
  
  
".. yes, we do mean the absolute hardest part of  
taking over the world, is Step Four." Dimitri, slightly  
annoyed, turned the page yet again, to Step Four.  
  
"Step Four; If you're not plotting world domination,  
you may skip Step Four. If you are plotting world  
domination, you must, I repeat, MUST, find a  
wicked queen to be by your side. That's right,  
villianous reader, you have to get hitched; or  
atleast find yourself a girlfriend. Once you have  
completed Step Four, turn to Step Five."  
  
Dimitri growled, then looked around, worried  
slightly. "Evil queen, evil queen.. Let's see..  
Moonlight wouldn't pass for an evil queen,  
that's for sure.. I can't marry a corpse.." He  
looked at the hallway leading up to  
the special treatment guest room. ".. oh,  
no.. this is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: "Well now that Dimitri's got an evil plot,  
it looks like he's got his work cut out for him.  
What will happen? You gotta stay tuned to  
find out! And hey, I would really appreciate  
reviews. It shows that you're a nice person  
to take the time and review if you liked the  
story. Because I might just stop writing if  
no reviews come in o_O That.. and like I said  
before, it's the good thing to do - Unless your  
villianous, then I guess it's the.. er.. um..  
self benificial thing to do because it'll make me  
want to get off my lazy carcass and write more." 


	4. Step Four: Find a Wicked Queen

Disclaimer:  
Andrew: "Guess what good reader? I don't own DB OR DBZ!  
Isn't that something?"  
  
Dimitri: "Spare us the ill humor and start today's episode."  
  
Andrew: "Aww, you can't wait to have the romantic  
scenes with Violet, can you?"  
  
Dimitri&Violet: "Shut up!!"  
  
Andrew: "Anyway, as I said, I do not own DB or DBZ,  
nor do I make any profits."  
  
Goku: "Do profits taste good?"  
  
Dimitri: ".. you are such an idiot, Goku."  
  
Violet: "Hurry up and start the fic!"  
  
Andrew: "Alright already! Oh yeah and this fic is good  
advertising too! Imagine what people would think to  
see your fine product being used by a sorceror? :P But  
just in case, I don't own Snickers bars either."  
  
Goku: "Mmm, Snickers..."  
  
  
  
  
  
[How to Become a Super Villian]  
[Chapter Four]  
[Find a Wicked Queen]  
  
  
  
Dimitri stood up, brushing himself off,  
and looked at the book, assuring himself  
that he misunderstood what it said. "Oh, no..  
Not that I have any problem with it.. but,  
I mean, come on, I kidnapped the girl, how  
am I ever going to..."  
  
The sorceror sighed. This was going to  
be harder than fighting Young Link back in  
his last hosting position. Harder than creating  
a clone of Mario. Harder than cherry bombing  
toilets in the second grade with all the super  
high-tech survailance that existed in that  
date&time. Harder than anything he's ever  
done in his lifetime. I think we get the  
point now.  
  
  
After a long while of pondering, he  
decided on the direct approach, and made  
his way up the stairs to his young prisoner's  
room, knocking on the door. "Go away." came  
a voice from inside. Dimitri chuckled.  
"May I please come in, m'lady?" Dimitri  
asked as politely as he could muster.   
"No, you may not." Violet said. Dimitri ignored her and  
moved through the door like a ghost. There  
was a scream, followed by glass shattering,  
and Dimitri quickly opened the door, ran out,  
and closed the door behind him. "You know,  
you could have just told me you were changing!"  
"Well you should have known better than  
to walk in on me like that!!" Violet shouted angrily  
from inside.  
"I'm really sorry! I had a proposal for you!"  
"Oh, no, you're not trying to marry me, are you?"  
"Uh, actually, it was more of an offer of.. of.. of being  
my partner in global domination! Yeah! You'd get half  
the profits!" Dimitri said, before adding mentally, "oh, yeah,  
I'm good."  
  
Violet opened the door, wearing a long black dress - Not  
the uncomfortable, fancy sort of dress, but the kind you would  
wear to sleep in. "What sort of profits?"  
"Well, you'd get half of everything, to put it simply." Dimitri  
said. "All you have to do is go out with me."  
"I knew it. This is all some scam to get a date." Violet said,  
rolling her eyes and closing the door. Dimitri walked after her,  
but failed to walk through the door like a ghost and rammed into  
it. ".. Ow! Jeeze.." he muttered as he got it right the next time and  
got through. "No, no, that's not it at all - I really am plotting  
world conquest, and there will be a lot of riches --"  
Violet turned around and stopped walking. "If you really  
wanted a date you could have tried the normal way. You didn't  
have to make up an excuse you know."  
  
"Well, hey, I can always reverse time, would you say yes  
if I didn't make up an excuse?"  
".. no." Violet said with a smirk.  
"Harsh." Dimitri said, walking up to her. "Can I atleast watch  
the stars with you? This room has the only good view of'em."  
"What do you mean? The roof keeps you from seeing most  
of them." Violet asked, stepping away from him. "And besides, I'd  
rather be alone."  
"Do you remember that panel I showed you? I guess not.  
Place your hand on it and you will see."  
Violet looked at him like he was crazy, but went over  
to the stone panal and placed her hand on it. Suddenly, the  
walls and the roof seemed to disappear, giving a perfect view  
at all the stars in the sky. She looked up in awe.  
  
"Of coarse, if you really want your privacy, I'll go." Dimitri  
shrugged, walking out of the room. "G'nite, m'lady." he said  
with a polite bow as he closed the door and began walking down  
the long hallway to his room, the walls shifting once more to allow  
access to it. For some reason, the hallway seemed a lot longer  
tonight than it had before. Once he made it to his room, he  
turned back towards the stairs that led to Violet's room and snapped  
his fingers; an opening appeared near the stairs, allowing passage to  
the castle gardens and the rest of the island. Satisfied with this  
little amendment, he went to his bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
((The Next Day, around Noon..))  
  
  
  
Violet sat at the kitchen table, eating a light lunch and  
petting the little black furred kitten sitting on the table nearby  
when Dimitri came back from an attempt to take over a city. His  
clothes were torn in many, many places, he had quite a few bruises,  
a few cuts, and the sword he'd brought with him - a rather common one  
might I add - was snapped in half. "Don't.. say.. a word.." Dimitri  
muttered as he walked to the table, a snickers appearing in his right  
hand. Violet snickered for a moment, then busted out laughing at  
the sorceror, much to his discontent. Dimitri sighed and started eating  
the snickers bar. "I certainly hope your day has been better." he said  
in between mouthfuls. Violet nodded.   
"I took a walk around the gardens, then went to look out  
over the ocean untill your little feline here called me in." Violet  
explained, before finishing off some fruit. "I'm guessing the doorway  
was your doing?"  
"You could say that." Dimitri shrugged, then he winced from the  
pain of a few of his recent battle scars. "Would you care to take a walk  
around the shore?"  
"Yeah, sure." Violet shrugged, standing up from the table and  
putting some gum in her mouth. Dimitri walked past her and to the  
hallway, then waved his hand towards about halfway down the hall,  
where a door was split open, leading out into a long path down straight  
to the beach below. The pair walked off together down to the shore,  
leaving poor lil Moonlight to do the dishes and clean up the Snickers  
wrapper.  
  
  
  
((Ten minutes later, the two were walking along the shore))  
  
  
  
"So, uh.. How was it being part of such a powerful group  
like the Red Ribbon Army?" Dimitri asked after about five more  
minutes, to break the silence.   
"Not too good." Violet shrugged. "I was underpaid, and never  
really had a chance to know anyone since they all fled the instant  
they saw me. Plus getting shot at all the time isn't exactly a good  
job to have."   
"That's too bad." Dimitri said as Violet blew a bubble. (er, in  
case you somehow forgot, she's chewing gum.) "I guess you got  
plenty of payment after robbing'em blind."  
"Yeah, well, I never got to enjoy it either, did I?" Violet  
said as the bubble popped.   
  
Dimitri felt slightly guilty at this, since it was partly his fault  
that she wasn't out spending the money and having a good time.  
Ok, so it was all his fault since he was kind've holding her captive.  
"Tell you what, once I get this whole world conquest thing  
in motion, you can come with us and spend as much money  
anywhere you want." Dimitri offered. "Heck, you can pretty much  
take anything you want."  
"Don't you think this world conquest idea is kinda dumb?" Violet  
asked. "I mean, say you do somehow take over the whole planet.  
When there's no one left to defy you, won't it be, well, boring?"  
"Of coarse not. I've ruled many countries in my time." boasted  
Dimitri, conviniently leaving out the fact that all his reigns have  
been short-lived.  
"I.. see."  
"Is that your natural hair color?" Dimitri asked, holding a few  
strands of Violet's purple hair between his fingers.  
"Yeah, why? You have a problem with purple hair?"  
"No, no, I think you have lovely hair. It matches your eyes." Dimitri  
said casually. "Just thought it might've come with being with the Red-" He  
was shoved into the water before he could finish what he was about  
to say.  
  
  
Violet laughed at the soaked Dimitri. "You should've seen the look  
on your face!" she snickered. "It was priceless!"  
Dimitri spit out a little fish, making Violet laugh harder. "Oh well,  
atleast this wasn't my best trenchcoat." he said to himself with a shrug,  
before standing up and laughing as well as they continued walking  
down the shore.  
  
  
((LaTeR ThaT DaY))  
  
  
Violet sat down in the library after eating supper, holding a  
few history books to find out what all happened after her "death."  
Moonlight, the little black feline, walked into the room with her and  
miowed. She glanced at it then kept reading. It miowed again, and  
again, untill she finally looked at it. "What?"  
The feline jumped up, stole the book, and ran off with it.  
"H-Hey!!" Violet shouted, chasing after it. "I was reading that!"  
  
  
It led her down the hall and up into a stairway she hadn't seen  
before that climbed up, seemingly forever. Finally she'd reached the  
top and picked up the book Moonlight happened to drop on the top  
of the stairs, which, as she soon saw, led to the rooftop of the  
castle itself.  
  
"Oh, how can I put it.." she heard a frustrated voice say nearby.  
She slowly crept around the tower she exited from and looked over  
at a silhouette of a young man staring out at the moon overlooking  
the ocean. ".. maybe I could try a direct approach.. ' Violet, will you  
go out with me?' ... no, no, that won't do.. maybe if I offered some  
money.. no, that probably wouldn't help any either.."  
  
Violet tapped him on the shoulder; Dimitri nearly fell off  
of the roof of the castle as he yelled in shock. "Oh, h-hi Violet,  
how long have you been there?" he asked nervously.  
"Not long." Violet lied. "Still planning on taking over the world?"  
"You could say that." Dimitri coughed, regaining his composiour (how the  
heck do you spell that word anyway?) as Violet walked up next to him.  
"You're as stubborn as a mule." she commented.  
"Maybe," shrugged Dimitri, "but hey, atleast I never give up."  
"True. That can get obnoxious at times though."  
Dimitri gulped and looked at her. "Uh, I was thinking, if you're  
not doing anything tomorrow, maybe we could--"  
"-- go to the World Martial Arts tournament?" she asked.  
".. What?"  
"Yeah, I read it in a book in the library, it's going to be held  
tomorrow." she said.   
"Oh, um.. sure!" Dimitri said quickly. "I'll take you there  
at the crack of dawn."  
"You're not afraid I'd run away?" Violet asked, half mockingly.  
  
Dimitri laughed a bit. "I would hope not, but you know the  
old saying. ' If you love something, you must set it free.' "  
Violet blinked. "Hey, are you calling me a pet or something?"  
"No, no!" Dimitri said quickly. "I, I was just saying that I did some  
thinking last night, and if you want to go, I won't try to stop you." He  
sighed. "Of coarse I'll treat you a lot better than before if you stay  
here. You know, like not blocking off parts of the castle.."  
"I get the point." Violet shrugged.   
  
  
Dimitri looked at Violet, who looked back with the same odd  
expression he held on his face. They drew closer to eachother,  
closing their eyes, their faces a mere inch away..  
  
"Whatcha doin?" came a little voice from behind them -  
the little feline had found his way to where they were. The two  
pulled away and both looked rather embarrassed. "Oh, I get it."  
laughed the little feline as he ran down the stairs in a fight  
of cackling. Dimitri scratched the back of his head a bit after  
several minutes of awkward silence.. "Well, I.. uh.. I guess I'll see   
you early tomorrow."  
"Yeah." Violet replied, spitting a piece of gum off into the forest  
somewhere.  
  
"May I escort you to your room, m'lady?" he asked, extending  
an arm. Violet nodded, grabbing his arm as the two walked  
back into the castle. When they got to her room, Dimitri kissed  
Violet's cheek softly and bid her goodnight, walking off. She  
stood there for a minute or two, a bit surprised before walking back  
into her room and lying down, staring at the stars above before  
falling asleep, the room reclosing to keep the cold night air out.  
  
  
  
A/N: "Eheh, ok, so it kinda stunk I'm guessing, but it's the closest  
I've ever gone with a romantic scene. Anyway, Dimitri's got  
a pretty big day ahead of him, doesn't he? The World Martial  
Arts tournament isn't something to laugh at. Then again, this  
is Dimitri's first time there, so with his immaturity, maybe it  
will be something to laugh at.. Either way, stay tuned readers,  
I'll be typing up the next episode ASAP.. once I think of  
a good title. Will Dimitri and Violet actually share a kiss?  
Will he reconsider his plans of world domination for once?  
Will he do good at the world martial arts tourney!? Will  
I EVER shut up!? Find out next time!"  
  
  
  
((And PLEASE, for the LOVE OF CHEESE, REVIEW!! Review  
like you've never reviewed before, I say!!)) 


	5. Step Five: Prove Your Power, Part I

Disclaimer:  
Andrew: "I do not own DB or DBZ. Isn't that something? I don't  
own Final Fantasy 6 either, wish I did... Don't own an X-Box..  
don't own--"  
  
Dimitri: "Shut up already!"  
  
Andrew: "Alright, alright, jeeze. I didn't think you'd be in such a  
hurry since you're bound to get your butt whupped today."  
  
Dimitri: "... Pch, I'll show you my true power."  
  
Andrew: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's move on shall we? I'm sure  
we all want to see Dimitri get his butt kicked by Vegeta ^_^ Oh btw,  
I'd like to take this moment to give a special thanks to Ice_Dragoness  
for reading both this fic and the Smash Bros one, and reviewing  
both. ^_^ Oh and as a note? I am ashamed to say that I have writer's block!  
Argh! So for now Super Smash Bros; Live in it and Win a Mansion, well,  
won't be updated untill I get some ideas back."  
  
Dimitri: "Why? She said you were obsessed with Violet."  
  
Andrew: "Shaddup! Violet's just one of my favorite DB characters  
and I felt they didn't have her on the show enough."  
  
Violet: "Yeah!"  
  
Andrew: "That and Ice Dragoness is right, I'm obsessed with her O_O"  
  
Violet&Dimitri: "......"  
  
Andrew: ".. I'm joking! By the way, sorry for the long time it took to update,  
I was busy shuffling between school, my other 10 or so fics, and my hobby  
of making PC games."  
[How to Become a Super Villian]  
[Chapter Five]  
[Prove your Power]  
[Part I]  
TIME: Noon  
All the world's greatest fighters - and quite a  
few applauding fans - were gathering together  
at this year's World Martial Arts tournament. Please  
remember, people, that this is in some alternate plotline,  
and after the Majiin Buu saga. All the people are alive  
and well. Yeah, yeah, it doesn't fit in with Dragon Ball GT  
at all, but GT isn't out in the USA, and most of you folks  
don't know any of the plot of GT (no offense either way),  
so just pretend that all's well. A black stealth-bomber looking  
ship soared faster than any of the other aircraft, however,  
and was by far the largest.   
It slowly hovered over the island that the tournament  
was to be held at, and beamed down Dimitri, Voilet, and  
Dimitri's little henchman/pet, Moonlight.   
"Well, here we are, the world's noisiest event." Dimitri  
said in a mock-advertising voice. "Food, drinks, crowds,  
hot dogs, and people getting mauled for your viewing pleasure!"  
"C'mon, Dimitri, it's gonna be too late to sign up!" Violet  
yelled over the crowd's uproars as she grabbed Dimitri's arm  
and dragged him towards the arena. Needless to say with the  
crowd's sudden rise in volume, Hercule has landed. Oy. This  
should be veeery interesting...  
(In the Qualification Test)  
Some of the strangest fighters in the planet stood in  
line - some of which weren't from the same planet, as easily  
told just by looking at them - to test their strength against a  
punching thing. Only sixteen of them would make it to  
the first round. Hercule, of coarse, got the honorary first  
punch, and scored roughly 187 in strength. By the way, you  
remember that punch measure machine used in the Majiin  
Buu saga's tourney? That's what this is.  
  
Up next was a tall lanky dude. He scored a 125. More  
came with an average of 110, untill a small diminuitive silver-outfitted  
comical little jesterish dude stepped up. "Jynx's the name!" cackled  
the little creature merrily as it lept up and punched the machine,  
scoring a smooth 250. A lot of the people gasped. "I, uh, think the  
machine's broken.." said one of the men, before Jynx punched him,  
slamming him into the wall and proving that the machine wasn't  
lying. The jester cackled and walked off.  
  
".. Hey, who's that pointy haired ditz over there?" Dimitri  
asked. Violet looked over to where he pointed, then gasped.  
"I recognize him.. Th-That's that little punk that stopped the  
Red Ribbon Army, Goku!"  
"Oh. Who's the other punk?" Dimitri said, pointing at  
the Prince of Saiyans.  
"I really don't know." shrugged Violet. Needless to say,  
all of the Z Fighters made it into the tournament.  
Even though I'm sure you REALLY want to find out more, I'm  
going to skip to the first round. Here's the line-up:  
Dimitri====  
-----------------||  
Krillin=====  
  
Hercule====  
------------------||  
Vegeta=====  
  
#18========  
-------------------||  
Goku=======  
  
Yamcha=====  
---------------------||  
Videl========  
  
Gohan======  
--------------------||  
Piccolo======  
  
Kyle========  
---------------------||  
Jordan======  
  
Jynx========  
---------------------||  
Naomi=======  
  
Violet=======  
---------------------||  
Yamma======  
There were a few normal people in the tournament - and we all know  
what's going to happen to them.. Heh heh heh..  
LET THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!!  
Dimitri walked out of the fighter's thingy and began walking  
towards the arena next to Krillian. "Good luck!" Violet shouted out  
to him. Dimitri chuckled. "I don't need luck against shorty here.." he  
muttered as they entered the arena. Krillin took a fighting pose.  
Dimitri, well, he just stood there smirking, his mind calculating how  
he could strategically annihalate Krillin and give the audience a show..  
that or he was just thinking about what might've happened had Moonlight  
not have interrupted last night on the roof. With Dimitri's record, you  
can't be sure which.  
"Let the match begin!" the blonde announcer dude said. The crowd  
roared in excitement as Krillin shot into Dimitri with a fury of kicks.  
Dimitri calmly blocked the kicks before suddenly teleporting behind  
Krillin, planting a well-placed blow to the head, knocking the midget  
off balance before the man in black slammed his knee into Krillin's back,  
smashing the little warrior onto the cold hard white arena, leaving a few  
drops of blood spilt on the platform from Krillin's practically-invisible nose.  
To follow up the attack, before Krillin could recover Dimitri coldly jerked Krillin  
up by the hair, then just as quickly spun around, letting go of the little dude's  
hair, his foot smashing into Krillin's spine, sprawling the fighter out of the  
arena like a rag doll. Krillin hit the ground hard as Dimitri smirked, proud of  
his handywork as he began the fairly long walk back to the figher's box.  
"Well, folks, it looks like we have a winner!" the announcer said as the  
crowd burst into an uproar of cheering. Krillin stood up, mumbling as he  
wiped his nose off and began the slow walk back to the fighter's box.  
MATCH 02  
Yeah, yeah, Hercule v/s Vegeta. Not very showy, but I felt I just  
HAD to write this little match for ya. The fic wouldn't be complete  
without it.  
"Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" chanted 98% of the audience  
as Hercule and Vegeta slowly stepped up to the ring. Hercule was,  
of coarse, scared as heck, but he did his best not to show it. The pair of  
fighters walked into the arena, and took stance. The crowd roared in  
excitement once more as the second match of the tournament began.  
"Hahahah, bring it on you spikey-haired short little punk!" Hercule  
laughed, before his face turned blue in horror as Vegeta scowled  
grimly at him. '.. uhh, uh oh, I think I ticked him off..' Hercule said  
mentally, yelling in shock as Vegeta dashed up to him inhumanly  
fast, doing a low roundhouse kick to his legs to knock him into the  
air.   
  
Then, in the same swift motion, Vegeta smirked and did a  
backwards summersault, his feet slamming into Hercule's gut and  
hurling the friz-haired moron high into the air. The saiyan prince  
suddenly appeared above Hercule, using his elbow to impale  
the so-called hero into the arena. Hercule groaned, the wind knocked  
out of him as Vegeta began harshly kicking Hercule in the gut.  
"Come on! Is that all you've got? You don't want to disapoint  
your adoring fans do you?" Vegeta said with a cold smirk. "Come  
on, old fool, pick yourself up and fight like a man. Well?" Vegeta  
roughly kicked Hercule once more, knocking him several feet  
away. "If you weren't so utterly pathetic this might be fun." the  
Prince said with another one of his cold smirks. Still not  
tired of humiliating the hero, amidst the crowds gasps and boos,  
Vegeta grabbed the stunned Hercule up by the collar and carelessly  
hurled him out of the ring with one hand. Hercule, who had been  
beaten up too badly during the match, was unable to make a come back  
to the media. (to GT fans; Forget about GT. In this fic, GT never exists.)  
The audience was dumbfound, and after a few moments the majority  
of them roared in applause for the "only person to ever beat Hercule," as  
Vegeta walked back into the fighter's box. #18 and Goku were up next,  
and both put up a great fight, but in the end Goku won with a well placed  
toss into the grass. Kyle and Jordon, well, Jordon was a whimp and lost  
in five seconds. Gohan beat Piccolo quite easily, and needless to say,  
Videl kicked Yamcha's butt. Next up was Jynx and Naomi, a pink haired  
muscled woman.  
"Things are heating up folks, let the next match begin!!" the announcer  
said with excitement. As soon as the words left his mouth, the silver-clad  
jester cackled like mad. "Quicksilver!" he shouted as he suddenly appeared  
behind the woman, headbutting her and slamming her backwards to the middle  
of the arena. Jynx hovered in midair, spinning around to face her, his tail surging  
with electricity as he front-flipped into a bullet-quick dive, leaving two after-images  
of himself; His foot smashed into the woman's back as he bounced off of her, and  
his after-images did the same and seemed to damage the woman as well somehow as  
they faded away. The crowd was chearing like mad as the woman stood up. Jynx  
laughed insanely, dashing up to the woman. "And now my personal favorite." he  
said; the woman staggared a bit, the world spinning around her, the audience's cheers  
becoming distorted. Jynx shined with a silver-blue aura of power, his face growing  
cold and sadistic as he held his hands out in front of him. "Silver.. Bullet!" he  
yelled, his voice distorted as the woman's sight was instantly blinded by a flash of blue  
and white light, a projectile of devistating force and speed slamming into her, shoving  
her to the ground. "It looks like we have a winner!" shouted the announcer.  
The crowd cheered madly.  
And Violet kicked the blonde haired Yamma's butt without breaking a sweat.  
Alrighty then, it's time for Round Two!  
  
Dimitri=====  
-----------------||  
Vegeta=====  
Videl========  
-------------------||  
Goku========  
Gohan======  
--------------------||  
Kyle========  
Jynx========  
---------------------||  
Violet=======  
Find out what happens in the tournament next  
time when I stop being lazy and update!!  
And to all Smash Bros Melee; Live In It and Win a Mansion readers?  
I"M SO SORRY!! o_O I have a serious case of writer's block for  
that fic. I HATE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!! I HATE YOU!!!! 


	6. Step Five: Prove Your Power, Part II

DIsclaimer:   
Andrew: "I do not own DB or DBZ or anything.  
I do not own mice slaves, despite the rumors."  
  
Dimitri: "They aren't rumors, it's the truth!"  
  
Andrew: "Shaddup! Just because I live a  
second identity as SpacePirate-Khan and  
am half cat doesn't mean I make mice slaves!"  
  
Violet: "Let's move on. I want to see Dimitri  
get his butt kicked."  
  
Dimitri: "Not you too! I'll show you all!!"  
[How to Become a Super Villian]  
[Chapter Five]  
[Prove your Power]  
[Part II]  
TIME: Afternoon  
In case you somehow forgot, here's the new tournament  
brackets for Round Two.  
  
Dimitri=====  
-----------------||  
Vegeta=====  
Videl========  
-------------------||  
Goku========  
Gohan======  
--------------------||  
Kyle========  
Jynx========  
---------------------||  
Violet=======  
"It's getting down to the best of the best folks!" The announcer shouted  
out as Dimitri and Vegeta walked up onto the battle arena. "And today we have  
the only man capable of beating Hercule against newcomer Dimitri, both of  
whom have shown a great display of combat today! Let the match begin!!"  
  
The crowd roared in excitement as Dimitri and Vegeta exchanged smirks  
and shot into eachother. They went into a fury of kicks and punches, not a  
single blow coming through, before each jumped back a ways. Vegeta scowled  
and shot a blast of energy at Dimitri, who merely teleported away as the blast hit  
the ground. He appeared behind Vegeta and kicked the prince in the rump, before appearing  
up above him and sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Insolent fool!" Vegeta yelled as he began shooting a ballistic attack  
of energy projectiles at Dimitri, all of which missed. Dimitri was dodging each  
with ease. Or so he was showing.   
"Aww, what's wrong? Your aim off today, or are you always this weak?"  
Needless to say, this angered Vegeta worse as he shot up into Dimitri,  
kicking the overconfident conqueror in the gut, then slamming him to the  
arena floor. Dimitri jumped back on his feet, spitting out a bit of blood with  
a smirk as Vegeta landed. "Is that the best you can do, Faheta?"   
"What did you call me!?" Vegeta yelled, enraged as he began charging  
up a ki blast.  
"You heard me!" Dimitri said, as he began doing a goofy dance, a band  
appearing outside the ring and playing the Tequila song as Vegeta  
shot blast after blast after Dimitri, who teleported this way and that,  
dancing all the while. When it got to the part where the music broke,  
Dimitri teleported behind Vegeta with a Microphone and shouted out,  
"Faheeta!", his voice booming loud enough for all to hear. He was  
doing it to annoy the saiyan prince - and he was doing a good job  
of it as many busted out laughing. Vegeta grabbed Dimitri by the  
neck, the music stopping abruptly as he hurled Dimitri towards the outside  
of the ring as hard as he could. Dimitri, however, grabbed Vegeta's hair and pulled  
the warrior down with him, using Vegeta as a stepladder to  
jump back into the arena, kicking Vegeta to the ground.  
"Yikes! It looks like we have several powerful fighters here!" the announcer  
shouted amidst roaring applause as Dimitri took a bow. Dimitri was then blasted  
by an energy shot, and taken into the medic ward to heal from the critical  
damage that followed as Vegeta walked out of the  
arena, his left hand emitting smoke from the recent attack.  
Next was Videl and Goku - well, you can guess by now that Goku won.  
And Gohan, pch, he kicked Kyle's butt with the greatest of ease.  
Finally, Violet was on her second round, and she stepped up onto the arena  
platform with the annoying fighter Jynx.  
"Are you ready?!" the announcer shouted, the croud roaring with  
cheers for the fighters to begin. "... Go!!"  
  
Violet instantly dashed up to Jynx with a kick to the face.  
The jester fell back hard, growling under his breath as his face  
appeared to be cracked. He dashed into Violet, yelling "You've  
been Jynxed!" as he punced Violet roughly twenty times then piledrived  
her into the arena tiles. Then he cackled insanly as Violet got up, jumping  
up into the air and slamming into her, along with two after images,  
backflipping off and landing on his feet as VIolet staggared up, clearing  
her head. A sadistic smile crossed Jynx's lips as he appeared behind  
Violet and headbutted her suddenly in the back, slamming her backwards  
and off her feet as he jumped up and did the Triple Kick attack  
once again, slamming her into the arena, chipping a few tiles off of it.   
  
Violet got up, spitting out a small bit of blood. "Ready to call it  
quits?" Jynx cackled, and, not giving her a chance to answer, he  
began his trademark finishing blow. Violet stared at him, the world  
around her seeming to spiral around, her legs wobbling as he became  
distorted. The crowd's cheering was fading, a low eerie chanting  
sound filling her ears as everything spiralled into a cloud of darkness;  
she could only see Jynx, shining silver and blue, slowly getting farther away.  
She fell on her hands and knees, a wave of naughia (or however you spell it)  
taking over before Jynx shouted out in a sadistic, distorted voice,  
"Silver... Bullet!"  
  
Suddenly a flashing silver and blue projectile shot towards Violet - in  
fact, three or four did, all of which hit her and sent or flying to the  
arena's edge and into the wall of the stands. Her vision cleared and everything  
went back to normal, but only for a mere moment as she passed out and hit the  
ground.   
"And we have a winner, folks!!" The announcer exclaimed. "Jynx the Jester!!"  
The crowd roared in cheers and applause as the jester skipped back into  
the fighter's box. Dimitri ran outside and picked up Violet, carrying her back into  
the fighter's box as Goku began his walk onto the  
arena, Dimitri following soon after.  
THE NEW LINEUP:  
Dimitri=======  
-------------------||  
Goku========  
Gohan======  
--------------------||  
Jynx========  
"With the tournament almost over, it's down to Round Three! Who will  
win!? Let's find out!!" With that, the next match began.  
Dimitri smirked. "This'll be all too easy.." he said; Just as Violet  
had woken up, a second before he left the fighters box, she gave him  
a little tip against Goku.  
Goku took stance as the announder shouted "GO!". Dimitri  
stood with a smirk. "Ready when you are!" Goku called out.  
Dimitri chuckled. "Wouldn't you rather eat first?" he said, pulling  
out a really large slow-roasted turkey that looked delicious. Goku's  
stomache growled and he droled. "Well, now that you mention it.."  
Dimitri tossed the chicken to Goku, who began eating it  
like a wolf. Unfortunately, there was nothing to drink, and Goku  
got choked from eating to fast.. Dimitri laughed and dashed  
up to Goku, kicking him in the gut and knocking him clear  
out of the arena. "Well.. that was fast!" the announcer said amidst  
laughter and applause. "Looks like Dimitri has won the match!"  
  
"Cheater." Goku muttered as he walked back to the fighter's box.  
Dimitri grinned wickedly as he did the same. Gohan was up against  
Jynx next. But as soon as the fight began, Jynx used his Silver  
Bullet technique to eleminate Gohan immediately. Now it was down  
to one last match..  
  
Jynx========  
---------------------||  
Dimitri======  
Find out who wins next time!!  
Author's Note:  
"Hey, I got a little contest for you.  
When you review, here's a question to answer  
in your review:  
  
Jynx's attacks, and Jynx himself, were all based  
on a miniscule martial arts master from a Super  
Nintendo game. What video game was it, and  
who was the original fighter?  
If you answer correctly, your name (whatever you  
signed as) will appear in the next episode!  
  
Stay tuned!! Fight scenes are my speciality so this  
shouldn't take long!! 


	7. Author NoteRantApology all in one

A QUICK NOTE FROM ME  
  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry that this is taking so long to update.  
To be honest, I've had a bad case of writer's block.  
Well, I'll be getting a laptop later this year I believe,  
and when I do, I'll be a writing machine once again!  
  
  
Till then, mind if I put a quick rant in?  
While waiting for inspiration to strike me (then  
again, that sounds painful..), I wanted to read  
a good DBZ romance. When what to my wandering  
eyes should appear, than a repulsive, twisted pairing between  
Goku's youngest and Vegeta's eldest offspring.  
Gah, what a sickening thought.  
  
I'm not even gonna mention Invader Zim and Yu Yu Hakasho..  
Both of those categories are full of many disturbing stories, so  
many in fact that it's almsot not worth the trouble of finding  
a good, normal one! MegaMan's just as corrupt.  
  
So, yeah, I'm done ranting about it now.  
Hope you enjoyed reading, and don't worry, the next  
chapter should be finished soon... but don't kill me if  
it isn't x_x; 


	8. Step Five: Prove Your Power, Part III

Disclaimer: "I Don't own DBZ. Got it? Skip the  
  
script mode this time, I beg of you.."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-Author's Note: "I added little dashes for  
  
spacing! w00h00! And.. sorry for the long  
  
update, I'm STILL recovering from a horrid case  
  
of Writer's Block... _O Plus, well, I've taken up  
  
a new full-time hobby; Making PC games! Yay!  
  
Already made three full games ^_^"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
[How to Become a Super Villian]  
  
[Chapter Five]  
  
[Prove your Power]  
  
[Part III]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-TIME: Late evening  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
------Dimitri and Jynx stood apart from  
  
eachother, both looking at the other with  
  
an unreadable glare. And after ten seconds  
  
that seemed like hours, the announcer shouted  
  
"GO!!" as the crowd burst into cheers, breaking the  
  
silence that had befallen the stadium.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---------"I shall smite thee with mine weapon!" Jynx  
  
said, in his annoying high-pitched voice, with a cackle,  
  
as he pulled out a rubber chicken. Everyone did the  
  
classical anime-style falling over.  
  
-  
  
--------"You expect to beat a dimension conqueror..  
  
with a rubber chicken!?" Dimitri laughed as Jynx hurled  
  
the little toy. The conqueror shot a blast of energy at the chicken,  
  
causing it to burst into smoldering shards of rubber. A smirk crossed  
  
his face, but was quickly replaced with a look of surprise as the rubber  
  
chicken repieced itself and stretched, wrapping around Dimitri  
  
like a snake and constricting his body in a similar fashion, leaving a long  
  
bit of tail for Jynx to take hold of as he skipped over to the now-binded  
  
Dimitri. (Phew, longest sentence ever.)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------"Heheheheheh, didn't I tell ya I'd smite thee?" cackled the midget  
  
as he grabbed the rubber chicken Dimitri was constricted by and slammed  
  
it back and forth, smashing Dimitri against the arena roughly ten times before  
  
rising into the air, twirling the chicken around and tossing it and Dimitri downwards,  
  
smashing them both into the arena floor as the chicken faded.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------Jynx landed nearby as Dimitri jumped up in stance once more,   
  
unbruised and unscratched. "Is it my turn yet?"  
  
-  
  
--------The jester cackled. "Only if you make it your turn!!" he said as  
  
his glass face shifted into a sadistic grin; That instant, Jynx teleported  
  
behind Dimitri and in a flash headbutted him, sending him sprawling  
  
forward. Dimitri jumped up once more. "See? You don't stand a  
  
chance!" Jynx said with a merry chuckle. "I've been watching all  
  
your fights!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------"In case you were too stupid to realize," Dimitri said with  
  
a slight laugh, "I was saving my power for the last round."  
  
-  
  
--------"Well the time is now, my friend. Draw!" Jynx shouted,  
  
his voice echoing all of a sudden as a silverish blue shining projectile  
  
shot at Dimitri. He gasped and lept out of the way as the Silver Bullet  
  
smashed into the arena, leaving behind a smoldering crator about the  
  
size of himself. Jynx laughed once more.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------"Give it up, you don't have the mystical forbidden powers  
  
I possess!" Jynx said, cackling beyond all extents of annoyance  
  
as he rolled around in mid-air. Dimitri smirked as an aura of  
  
dark energy surrounded him. "I wouldn't be so sure." he said as  
  
he disappeared suddenly. Then five of himself appeared surrounding  
  
Jynx, and all five shot into Jynx before he could react, punching, kicking,  
  
and shooting Jynx with everything they had.   
  
-  
  
--------Jynx slowly hovered down onto the arena floor as the five  
  
Dimitri illusions kept pounding eachother, then Jynx looked up at  
  
the copies and stuck his tongue out at'em. "Nyeh-nyeh! Can't   
  
catch mee--EEE!!" Jynx shouted suddenly as a boot slammed into  
  
the back of his head, smashing his face into the ground. Jynx  
  
jumped up and glared at the real Dimitri as the copies above faded.  
  
Dimitri smirked. "Aww, did I crack your face?"  
  
-  
  
-------"You've had it now!!" Jynx bellowed. "NO ONE CRACKS MY  
  
FACE!!" The jester rose his hands up into the air, an aura surrounding  
  
him as little balls of energy shot up from him into the sky FF7-summoning-style.  
  
"Great master of swirling waters of cleanliness, lend me your almighty  
  
destructive powers and help me dispose of my foes!!" Jynx said.   
  
-  
  
-------Dimitri looked a bit worried, but after five minutes of nothing happening..  
  
everyone did a little anime sweatdrop as a silence crept into the stadium.  
  
"Oh, come on, I can summon true powers of destruction that can destroy  
  
entire planets in the time it takes you just to call forth that thing!" Dimitri  
  
said with an exasperated sigh.   
  
-  
  
--------Suddenly, a very loud flush filled the air and a gigantic  
  
toilet with red glowing eyes and teeth on the lid dropped onto the  
  
arena. "Go, my Omega Toilet!" Jynx cackled as he jumped up  
  
atop the creature. Everyone fell over anime-style.   
  
-  
  
--------"You call THAT a weapon?" Dimitri said. Jynx cackled louder.  
  
"Yes, and I know a weak little punk like you doesn't stand a  
  
chance against it!! So why don't you run home to mommy?"  
  
-  
  
------------Dimitri scowled. His patience was wearing thin, but  
  
he mustn't get angry, he reminded himself...  
  
-  
  
---------"And where'd you get that coat, a circus perhaps?"  
  
-  
  
----------"Ok, that's it. You can insult my power, my pride, and  
  
everything else about me. But NO ONE talks about my coat!" Dimitri  
  
said with a scowl. He slowly rose, the groud quaking as a dark aura  
  
of power surrounded him. He glared at the toilet, and in the same  
  
instant it shattered to millions of pieces that all shattered into  
  
oblivion. Then he glared at Jynx, yelling at the top of his lungs  
  
as he plunged into the jester before it could react and began  
  
brutally kicking his butt.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------Dimitri punched and kicked in popular DBZ-superspeed,  
  
before finally smashing Jynx's face into the ground, cracking  
  
it. The jester scowled, but before it could attack, Dimitri kicked  
  
it out of the ring for good.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------"The winner by ring out..... DIMITRI!!" shouted the announcer over  
  
the roars of applause.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------Author Note:  
  
Alright. FINALLY chapter five is done with.  
  
What chapter remains, you ask?  
  
Simple.  
  
"Chapter Six: Unexpected Delemna." 


End file.
